


曾经的可能的某一天

by BANSHANBUDU



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANSHANBUDU/pseuds/BANSHANBUDU
Summary: ONE NIGHT.
Kudos: 5





	曾经的可能的某一天

Therese躺在床上懒懒地合上双眼，她感到无比轻松、愉快。这种情绪的起源可以追溯到晚餐前一杯可口的干马提尼，或是前些日子，她们一同购置的柏木方桌，此刻正氤氲一室清香，亦或是最初Carol留在柜台上带有余温和香水味的手套，回归眼下，一旁的Carol就是情绪的源头。

这是她们一起度过的第二百七十一个夜晚。

屋外大雪纷飞。壁炉里的炭火燃得正旺，间或有火星迸溅的响声，裹挟着温暖而暧昧的光线，迸满一室，映在Carol脸上，像落日跳动的余晖，一明一暗。Carol披着睡袍，系带松松垮垮围在腰间。Therese看得出神，思绪被牵引至遥远处的隧道——柔软弯曲的系带就像坍塌的隧道，她这样想。她清晰地记得，红绿交织的灯光透过浸润雨水的车窗，在车内逼仄的一隅渲染出怎样光怪陆离的奇异场景；车载广播传来女声缠绵，百转千回吟唱道:“you belong to me”。

“Teri”，Carol扭头望向Therese,指指玻璃窗上简单勾勒出的线条，笑着问:“看这像你吗？”

“你先别动”，Therese举起枕边的相机，眼睛亮亮的，“就保持这样。”

Carol笑起来:“好好，我不动。”

一声清脆的“咔嚓”声过后，carol走到床边，甩掉拖鞋飞快地钻进被窝，一气呵成，“到底这样暖和些”。

Therese也跟着躺下，往Carol这边靠近一点，随后轻柔地握住她的手。Carol指尖冰凉的水汽逐渐被熨烫，雾化成甜蜜的吻，轻快地擦过Therese的唇角。

“亲爱的，我想我需要一双新手套。”

Therese用手指在Carol手心画着圈，顿了一下，就说:“其实换做是我，也会将手套忘在柜台上。”

“你是在暗示我什么？”说着Carol反握住Therese不安分的手，尾音因按捺在喉咙中的笑而颤动。

“我只是想要一个答案。”

Carol缓缓松开温暖紧握的手，支起上半身，另一只手臂从Therese身上绕过，关灭台灯的前一秒在她鼻尖上轻啄，“晚安，最亲爱的。”

“晚安”，Therese闭上双眼。

黑暗中，她听到她低喃:“秘密。”

Therese想，一整夜的时间，足够玻璃上的小水珠恢复至原先的模样，毕竟自己更会画画一些。


End file.
